djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenth Cheslmerini Army
The Tenth Cheslmerini Army was a unit that served in the Chelsm military and, by extension, the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. The formation contained a dozen large units. The Third was led by Drot'Erno Kanmacsh, who was ranked Lafay in the Cheslm military and considered a Brigadier General within the ranks of the Confederate military. While historians claim that most of the soldiers beneath her command were solely loyal to Cheslm, at least one has noted that Kanmacsh seemed completely devoted to the Separatist cause. HISTORY The Tenth Army, like most of the Ceslmerini military units, was created upon Cheslm's pledge to assist the Confederacy in purging the Republic presence from all star systems within and immediately surrounding the sector. Unlike the other armies, the Tenth's top leadership was devoted to the Separatists, and thus led them into Republic-owned territory far from the sector to partake in conquests on behalf of the Confederate Military. They fought on Sharines, Rosya, Docau, Perinon, and several dozen other planets, some units serving with distinction whilst others were almost immediately routed by the Grand Army. The Tenth was cut off from reinforcements following the Siege of Cheslm, which forced Cheslm to abandon the Confederacy. They fought on despite this, and become one of the few organic units serving within the CIS military following the rise of the Galactic Empire. Several units abandoned the Tenth Army, usually small ones around the size of a Pikade. The VIII/XIIth Grenadiers, however, deserted and abandoned their world, the CIS and the Tenth Army in favor of accumulating wealth and personal glory as a mercenary unit. This resulted in fewer clashes with the Grand Army and ultimately spared them from the heavy casualties that the rest of the Tenth were afflicted with prior to the activation of Order 66. Lafay Kanmacsh led her forces among the CIS remnants, battling the Galactic Empire in a desperate guerrilla campaign that culminated in her arrest at the hands of the VII/XIIth's leader. ARMY COMPOSITION IX/VVth Armoured Known as "The Cleaver of Baidschan", the IX/VVth contained elite personnel and was headed by none other than Kanmacsh herself. It's vehicles were primarily of Cheslm make, but as a reward for several successful victories, they were granted dozens of Armored Assault Tanks and Multi Troop Transports -which each contained a platoon of battle droids-. The IX/VVth always managed to retreat from precarious positions if the Republic got too close, thus allowing for them to avoid the capture and destruction that followed many other Third Army units. Other units often suffered due to Kanmacsh's tendency to take their valuable personnel and transfer them into her IX/VVth to replace casualties. The first largely non-elite personnel to take up positions within this unit were the survivors of the XIII/IIIrd Infanterie's Fifth Pikade, followed by a number of pro-CIS militia units located on various planets thatKanmacsh passed over. IX/VIIIth Infanterie One of the first Tenth Army units to battle Republic forces, they were completely routed by the 55th Armoured Corps and specialists from the Special Operations Brigade and Republic Special Forces branch. VIII/XIIth Grenadiers Led by a shrewd commanding officer who wore his own set of powered battle armour, these Grenadiers were some of the toughest infantry within the entire Tenth Army. All of the VIII/XIIth's riflemen had underslung grenade launchers attached to their blasters, and the other classes of soldier within the Grenadiers proved vital with their mixture of unit tactics. An unidentified squad of Republic Commandos supposedly met their ends at the hands of the Grenadiers, though this is possibly a false claim, as the bodies were never recovered. The Grenadiers continued to battle following the Siege of Cheslm, as a large scale mercenary organisation serving the whims of numerous worlds and nobles. Their leader was one of Drot'Erno Kanmacsh's favourite officers, and she would have forced him to join the IX/VVth if his position within the Grenadiers was not so valuable to the war effort. Some remarked that the two appeared to be close friends, which was ironic, considering that he led his forces to capture her following the rise of the Galactic Empire. XIII/IIIrd Infanterie First Pikade: Fought in several battles along the borders of Republic and Sharinesche territory, until they were stationed on the backwater planet of Docau, where they revolted against the VIII/XIIth once they received word that the Republic Navy entered that world's respective star system. Second Pikade: Stationed on a world near Docau, at least fifty percent were captured by GAGR forces. They were transferred to the Sharinesche, who put them in prison camps within remote regions. Remaining soldiers were transferred to the Fourth and Fifth Pikades. Third Pikade: On the defensive during the Battle of Peninlon, they were routed. Many were captured by Republic troops or killed by Rosyan irregulars, with those who returned to Cheslmerini lines being transferred to the Fourth Pikade. Fourth Pikade: Received reserves from the Second and Third Pikades. Fought dozens of battles against the Rosyan military and irregulars with a large success rate, until the Rosyan were backed by a Dark Jedi by the name of Kernor Basque. Basque eliminated most of the Fourth's officers behind their own lines, causing the remainder to flee the battlefield with their personal guards. Republic special forces killed or captured all fleeing officers, and the Rosyan irregulars and military pressed in on the Fourth from several angles. The surviving members of the Fourth were offered two choices: face arrest at the hands of the Rosyan military, or flee into the planet Navjo's more remote regions and take their chances with the irregulars. Most chose the former. Fifth Pikade: Led successful assaults against Republic forces in one half of the system. When they saw the other Pikades crumble, the Fifth folded and seceded most of their assigned territory to the GARG before joining the IX/VVth Armoured and allied naval units outside the system. Kanmacsh welcomed the survivors, but executed the lead officer for dereliction of duty. Category:Unit Category:Tenth Cheslmerini Army Category:Cheslm Category:Cheslm Military Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems